Back in Mighty Morphin
by Retroforce Studios
Summary: Kira travels back to the year 1993 to team up with the first team of Rangers in order to stop Mesogog.


Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers.

On an island, outside of Reefside, a Creator, thought to be destroyed, walks down a hallway to a room with a large arch in the middle.

"It is finally finished," said the Creator, "Time to change the past, and bring back the Golden Age of the Dinosaurs."

The Creator opens a wormhole inside the Arch, and jumps in. Meanwhile outside the building, a guy and girl pull up on an ATV.

"The power flex came from inside," said the Guy, "Please grab the Radar, Kira."

"Right, Dr. O," said Kira.

Tommy tries to open the door on the building.

"Dr. O, there was just a spike of power," said Kira.

"No time to waste," said Dr. O.

"Right," said Kira, as she used her sonic scream to break it down.

Tommy and Kira ran down the hallway and arrive just after the Creator went through.

"What is it?" asked Kira "Was that Mesogog?"

"Looks like a time portal." said Dr. O.

"Where would he go?" asked Kira.

"Don't know," said Dr. O.

"I'm going after him," said Kira, "Dino Thunder, Power Up!

Before Tommy could stop her, Kira jumped through. Tommy's communicator beeped.

"I lost Kira's signal," said the female voice.

"She entered a time portal, Hayley," said Dr. O, as the gateway closed.

"You should make your way back here," said Hayley. "If we can find where they went, we might be able to send her help though the morphin grid, as long as she didn't go back beyond 1993."

Back in the year 1993, Kira appears on a cliff edge above where the Red Ranger fires his blaster to destroy the Sword of Darkness, freeing Tommy from Rita's evil spell.

"Join us Tommy," said Jason.

"Even after everything I did?" asked Tommy.

"What you did was under Rita's evil spell," said Jason, "Join us. Help us stop her.

"Alright," said Tommy.

"The sixth Ranger has now joined the team," said Zordon, over the communicators, "With a new Ranger comes new power, Tommy use the Dragon Dagger to awaken the Dragonzord."

Tommy awakens the Dragonzord and it combines with the Saber-Toothed Tiger, Triceratops, and Mammoth Zords to from Dragonzord Battle Mode. Kira jumps down the side of the cliff.

"I need your help," said Kira.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"I'm a Power Ranger like you," said Kira.

"Where did you come from?" asked Zack.

"Reefside," said Kira, thinking that it was best not to tell them the whole truth.

"Zordon never mentioned that there were more Rangers," said Trini.

"Zordon," said Jason.

"Yes Red Ranger, we see the new Yellow Ranger," said Zordon, "And I have no clue on where she is from, or how she got her powers."

Meanwhile on the moon, Rita gets an unexpected visitor.

"Finster!" yelled Rita, "Your new monster is 100% hideous, it's perfect!"

"What new monster, my Queen?" asked Finster, as he came to the balcony.

"Who are you?" demanded Goldar, shaking his sword.

"I am Mesogog," said Mesogog, "I have come back in time to make you a deal."

"Why should I, Rita Replusa, listen to what you have to say?" asked Rita.

"I well destroy the Power Rangers," said Mesogog.

"And what do you want?" asked Rita.

"To return the Earth to the great age of the Dinosaurs," said Mesogog, "The Rangers of my time have put an end to my plans there."

"What makes you think you can destroy them in this time?" asked Scorpina.

"The Rangers of my time were trained by your Ranger," said Mesogog.

"I don't think that it's wise to trust this guy," said Goldar.

"You'll go down to Earth with him Goldar," said Rita, "If he even tries to help the Rangers in anyway, destroy him."

By now, the Six Mighty Morphin Rangers had teleported to the Command Center, where Tommy agrees to Zordon's three rules, while Kira de-morphed and explored Angelgrove. Kira hears her communicator beep, and finds a place to hide.

"Hello?" asked Kira.

"Kira, it's Hayley," said Hayley, "We were able to lock on to your morphing energy from the morphin grid."

"Where's Mesogog?" asked Kira, "I want to get this over with, the Rangers I ran into are strange."

"Really?" asked Dr. O.

"The Red one was fighting the Green one," said Kira.

"I was the Green one," said Dr. O, "You arrived on the day my friends freed me from Rita's Evil Spell."

Kira sees a news report of Goldar and Mesogog attacking the city.

"Hayley, Dr. O, I have to go, Mesogog teamed up with a gold monkey," said Kira.

"That's Goldar." said Dr. O.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said Kira, as she morphed.

Meanwhile at the Command Center, the Rangers turn to the viewing globe.

"Goldar and that strange Reptile monster are tearing up the city." said Jason.

"Up for your first fight against Rita?" asked Kim.

"She's going to regret making me a Ranger!" said Tommy.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kim.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurs!" said Jason.

The Rangers teleported into the city as Kira showed up on foot.

"That was cool," said Kira.

"You again," said Tommy.

"Should of known you were working for Rita." said Jason.

"I only here to stop Mesogog and Goldar," said Kira, "Petra Grips."

"We could always use the help." said Billy.

"You!" yelled Mesogog, "How is it possible that you're here!"

"Another Ranger!" growled Goldar.

"Same way as you," said Kira, as she charged him.

Goldar called on putties to help fight the Rangers. Jason and Tommy made it through the putties and attacked Goldar, while Kira fight Mesogog. The other Rangers cleared out the putties then regrouped with Jason and Tommy.

"They re to tough, said Billy.

"It's time to put together the power blaster," said Jason.

"Power Axe." said Zack.

"Power Bow," said Kim.

"Power Lance." said Billy.

"Power Daggers," said Trini

"Power Sword," said Jason, as he added the last weapon and grabbed the Power Blaster.

Kira gets Mesogog over next to Goldar as the Rangers fire their Power Blaster; Tommy pulls Kira away from the blast. On the Moon, Rita watches the battle.

"These fools!" yelled Rita, angrily, "Return, now!"

Goldar and Mesogog run from the fight.

"I thought you said you would destroy the Rangers, not bring another!" yelled Rita.

"I had no idea that she would of followed me," said Mesogog, "All I have to do is destroy the one known as Tommy Oliver, and she'll go away."

"How does destroying Green Ranger make the new Yellow Ranger disappear?" asked Scorpina.

"Tommy Oliver trained her to be a Power Ranger." said Mesogog.

"Interesting." said Goldar

"Then destroy the Green Ranger will be your job, otherwise I'll destroy you." said Rita, "Goldar, take some putties and attack the park."

"Yes, my Queen." said Goldar.

"Mesogog, I'll give you one of Finster s monsters," said Rita, "Captor the Green Ranger, I'll turn him evil again."

"I'll destroy him and be rid of the Yellow Dino Ranger," said Mesogog.

"You want my help?" yelled Rita, "You'll follow my plan!"

"If the girl doesn't disappear then I get to destroy your Green Ranger," said Mesogog.

Goldar and the Putties appear in the park, while Mesogog appears on the other side of town, with Rita's Monster. Kira arrives in the park before the Rangers are notified.

"Rangers, Goldar and Mesogog have returned." said Zordon, "That new Ranger is dealing with Goldar. Tommy go help her."

"Right," said Tommy, "Dragonzord!"

Tommy teleported to the Park, while the others fight Mesogog.

"So good of you to join us, Green Ranger," said Goldar.

"Petra Grips," said Kira, as she attacked Goldar.

Tommy attacked with his Dragon Dagger, Putties attacked Kira. On the other side of town, the Rangers deal with Mesogog and the monster.

"Where is the Green Ranger?" demanded Mesogog.

"Why's Rita after Tommy?" asked Jason.

"I want him," said Mesogog, "He is to be destroyed!"

"Remember, Rita wants him alive," said the Monster.

"To hell with what Rita wants," said Mesogog, "She turns good in about Five Years."

"What?" asked the stun Rangers.

"That's right," said Mesogog, "Now Rangers, hand over Green Ranger and I'll make sure your destruction is quick."

On the Moon, Rita watches in anger and uses her staff to make Mesogog appear on her Balcony.

"You dare say I turn good," yelled Rita, "You dare go against my orders."

"I want Oliver destroyed," said Mesogog, "Nothing else will work."

On Earth the Rangers destroy Rita's monster, and Goldar retreats.

"Where is Green Ranger?" demanded Rita.

"He and the new Yellow Ranger fought like they knew what the other was going to do." said Goldar.

"He trained her to be a Ranger," said Mesogog, "Destroy Green Ranger, and she goes away."

"We can just turn him evil," said Rita.

"No!" said Mesogog, as he grabs Rita's neck, Goldar tries to attack Mesogog, but Mesogog used his mental hold to stop him and Scorpina, "You two work for me now!"

Mesogog throws Rita from the Palace, without her staff.

"Now that you work for me, we destroy the Green Ranger," said Mesogog, "Tommy Oliver must not be allowed to live."

"Yes, my new Master," said Goldar.

"How will we get him alone?" asked Scorpina.

"You and Goldar will draw out the Rangers," said Mesogog, "I'll draw Green Ranger into battle."

Goldar and Scorpina attack the city; the Rangers arrive shortly after, Kira watches from a tall building.

"It's has to be a setup," said Billy

"Rangers, prepare to fall to the power of Mesogog," said Goldar, before charging into battle. The Rangers fight Goldar and Scorpina, Mesogog appears.

"Green Ranger, face me, one on one," demanded Mesogog.

Tommy chases after Mesogog.

"Why are you after me?" asked Tommy.

"You are the reason all my plans to return the world to its greatest age have failed," said Mesogog, "When you die, your Rangers will never be born."

"What are you talking about?" asked Tommy, as he went on the attack.

A blast comes out of the trees and struck Mesogog.

"Whose there?" demanded Mesogog.

"Green Ranger is mine!" yelled Rita.

Mesogog and Rita battled it out while Tommy got away.

"You irritating Witch!" yelled Mesogog, "I'm going to make sure you won't get in my way again."

Mesogog hit her with his mental beam, and weakened her to the point that she fell to the ground.

"Time for you to no longer exists, said Mesogog, as he picked her up, and merged with her, The Evil Magic of Rita Replusa is now mine.

Back on the roof top, Kira's communicator beeps.

"Hayley?" asked Kira.

"History changed, Rita and Mesogog became one," said Hayley.

"What about Dr. O?" asked Kira.

"I'm still here," said Dr. O, "As long as you're in 1993, it should hold the time line together."

"With Mesogog s new power you're going to need more weapons," said Hayley, "I think I can reroute your Raptor Cycle and Shield of Triumph."

"Thanks," said Kira.

Back on the Streets below, the Ranger have Goldar and Scorpina on the ropes.

"We'll return," said Goldar, as he and Scorpina retreated back to the moon.

"Think it's time we track down that new Ranger," said Jason.

"Guy's, where's Tommy?" asked Kim.

"I'm fine," said Tommy, as he ran back to the fight, "Mesogog wanted a fight, then Rita showed up."

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"Rita attacked Mesogog," said Tommy, "He said, my Rangers stopped him."

"What?" asked Kim, "Your Rangers? How can that be?"

"We should get back to the Command Center," said Jason.

The Rangers teleport away, Kira de-morphs and heads to the Youth Center.

"Your new to town, aren't you?" asked Ernie, "You should try my new Pineapple Smoothie."

"Sure," said Kira, "What can you tell me about the Power Rangers?"

"They always show up when there is danger," said Ernie.

"Let's cut to the chase, I know you know them," whispered Kira, "Now, I need to know everything."

"I don't know what you're talking about," said Ernie, "I got a few boxes in the back to put away."

"They don't know that you know yet, do they?" asked Kira, as Ernie walked away.

Kira left a tip on the counter, and walks around. Ernie comes back from the storage room, he is about to slip the money into his apron when he sees that the five had purple in the ink. He looks at the five dollar bill closer and finds the year 2006. He looks around for Kira, finding her at a pinball machine.

"Can you explain this joke?" asked Ernie, holding up the five dollar bill.

"Sorry, let me see if I have anything pre '93," said Kira, pulling her wallet out of her purse, "I have this twenty."

"Where are you from?" asked Ernie.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." said Kira, "But if you hold on to that five, you'll be able to spend it in thirteen years."

"So, you're from the future," said Ernie.

Meanwhile, at the Command Center, Billy and Alpha 5 search the city for the mysterious new Yellow Ranger.

"How hard can it be to track down a Ranger?" asked Tommy, "Once you guys got the Command Center back online you found me in no time."

"You had a Power Coin," said Billy, "She doesn't."

"Wait, if she doesn't have a Power Coin, then how can she Morph?" asked Trini.

"Not all Rangers in the Universe use Power Coins," said Zordon, "There are two Rangers on KO35 that access there powers with a code dial morpher."

"Ai Ai Ai," said Alpha 5, "Billy I got it, reroute the search into the morphin gird, and search the last morph."

"I have her signal," said Billy, "I found her, out the Youth Center."

"Now what?" asked Zack, "It's not like we can confront there."

"We wait till she's out in the open." said Jason.

On the Moon, Mesogog orders Goldar and Scorpina to attack Angelgrove once again. While had Finster make Putties in the shape of his old Tyrannodrones, to help fight the Rangers.

"Rangers, Goldar and Scorpina are attacking again." said Zordon.

"It's Morphin Time!" said Jason

"Dragonzord!" said Tommy.

"Mastodon!" said Zack.

"Pterodactyl!" said Kim.

"Triceratops!" said Billy.

"Saber-Toothed Tiger!" said Trini.

"Tyrannosaurs!" said Jason.

The Rangers teleport to the city and fight Goldar, Scorpina, and Mesogog s putties. Kira explained things to Ernie, when her communicator beeped.

"What is it, Hayley?" asked Kira.

"Mesogog sent Goldar and Scorpina to the city," said Hayley.

"Kira, it's time that you fill Zordon in on what's happening." said Dr. O, "Hayley is going to send you my White Ranger Power Coin and Communicator."

"What should I tell him?" asked Kira.

"Everything," said Dr. O, "I think you're the reason Zordon knew a lot of the future."

"Ok," said Kira.

"By the way," said Dr. O, "Let Ernie know I said hi."

"He knows," said Kira, as the White Ranger Power Coin and Communicator appear in her hand.

In the Command Center, Alpha 5 picks up a new Power Coin at the Youth Center.

"Ai Ai Ai," said Alpha 5, "I'm now picking up seven power coins."

"Where is the seventh power coin?" asked Zordon.

"I'm bringing it up on the viewing globe." said Alpha 5, "Looks like she is with Ernie."

Kira teleports to the Command Center.

"Who are you?" asked Zordon.

"My name is Kira Ford," said Kira, "I'm from the future like Mesogog."

"What is Mesogog trying to do?" asked Zordon.

"He wants to bring back the Dinosaurs," said Kira, "When Mesogog first showed up, Conner, Ethan, and I found the Dino Gems. Dr. Thomas Oliver, Tommy, gave us the Dino Morphers. Later he joined us along with Trent, to finally defeat Mesogog. For year we thought he was destroyed, then after an evil computer virus called Vinjex was defeated, Tommy found that Mesogog rebuilt his lab and stole some of Vinjex Tech to build a time portal. We showed up as Mesogog went through, and I followed ending up here."

"How did you get a Power Coin all of a sudden?" asked Alpha 5.

"Tommy and Hayley sent it though them morphin grid." said Kira, "Hayley is the one who helped Tommy build the Dino Morphers."

"What year are you from?" asked Zordon.

"2018," said Kira, "I'm 21."

"How can we stop Mesogog?" asked Zordon.

"I'm not really sure," said Kira, as her communicator beeps.

"Zordon," said Dr. O, "If the other Rangers use there Power Coins, they might be able to provide enough power to active the Shield of Triumph."

"How much power will be needed?" asked Zordon.

"If you use the five core Power Coins then it shouldn't be much," said Dr. O.

"Rangers, return to the Command Center," ordered Zordon.

The Rangers leave the losing fight with Goldar and Scorpina, and teleport back to the Command Center, not noticing Kira.

"Goldar and Scorpina were stronger," said Jason, setting his helmet on the control panel.

"I think Mesogog gave they more power," said Kira, as she walked into the light holding the Shield of Triumph.

"Who are you?" asked Jason.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said Kira, as she morphed and removed her helmet, "I'm Kira, and with your help we might be able to beat Mesogog."

"What do you need us to do?" asked Jason.

"Tommy will have to draw out Mesogog," said Kira, "While you guys use your Power Coins to charge the Shield of Triumph."

"What?" asked Kim.

"Rangers, trust her," said Zordon, "She is working with an old friend of mine from Mesogog s time."

"Let's hope it works," said Tommy.

"Tommy, teleport to the park," said Kira, "We'll come out of the woods once Mesogog shows up."

"Alright," said Tommy.

"Back to action!" said Jason, as they all teleport to the park.

"Mesogog, you want me, come and get me." yelled Tommy.

"So, you finally decide to surrender," said Mesogog, as he appeared.

"No, we decide that it was time to finish you," said Tommy, as the others came out.

"Ready?" asked Kira.

"Ready," said Jason.

While Tommy fought Mesogog, the Rangers used their power coins to charge the Shield.

"Triassic Power!" said Kira, as the Shield actived, "Yellow Triassic Ranger!"

"So the Yellow Ranger set a trap," said Mesogog.

The Rangers fight Mesogog, then Kira used the Shield to take Mesogog into another Dimension. After striking him multiple times she tossed him into a tree.

"What happened?" asked Jason.

"The Shield can teleport the user and villain to another Dimension for a few seconds," said Kira, "Wanna try it?"

"Sure," said Jason, as he pulled out his Power Sword.

Jason chargers the recovering Mesogog and transports them to the other Dimension and strikes him over and over with both swords. They returned with Jason landed on top of Mesogog.

"That was great," said Jason, handing the shield back.

"That's it!" yelled Mesogog, "It's time to end the Power Rangers!"

Mesogog grow fifty stories. The Rangers called on their Zords, and formed the Megazord, while Kira teleported back to the Command Center. Mesogog starts to pound the Megazord. Tommy calls on the Dragonzord, and attacks with Dragonzord's missals. Kira uses the Command Center computers to find something.

"What are you looking for?" asked Zordon.

"Dino Eggs," said Kira, "Most of the Dino Zords were hatched, I know Dr. O. had to get the idea from somewhere."

"Dr. O?" asked Alpha 5.

"It's what we call Tommy in the future," said Kira, "Alpha, you think you can try to track down energy that matches my Dino Gem?"

"Should not be to hard," said Alpha 5, "I found it in the middle of the Reefside Forest."

"That's about were Dr. O's house is," said Kira, just before teleporting to Reefside Forest.

Kira digs a hole with her Petra Grips and finds a stone with the three Dino Gems, all glowing white, underneath the stone she found three Dino Eggs.

"Dr. O. never could figure out why there was a hole under the gems," said Kira.

Kira used her Dino Gem energy to free the Dino Zords inside the Eggs, causing her to de-morph, the three White Gem turned to Red, Blue, and Yellow. After a few minutes Kira jumped up onto the White Pterazord. Kira and the new Dino Zords head to Angelgrove. As Mesogog throws the Megazord into the Dragonzord, Kira and the all White Dino Zords attack Mesogog.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up!" said Kira, and entered the Zord she was on, "I hope this work. Megazord Transform!"

The three zords combined to form a white vision of the Thundersaurus Megazord.

"Blizzardsaurus Megazord!" said Kira, "Blizzard Tail Strike!"

"Time for Dragonzord, battle mode!" said Jason.

Once the Rangers changed out their zords, they used the Dragon Staff as Kira used the Drill Tail. Making two holes in Mesogog, destroying him and releasing Rita. The Rangers jump out of their zords and surrounding her.

"It's over Rita," said Jason, as the Rangers pull their weapons.

Rita vanished and the Rangers teleported back to the Command Center.

"What now?" asked Zack.

"Now I can return home," said Kira, as a wormhole opened in the Command Center.

Kira walked though and for a second, Tommy saw his future self. Later at Dr. O's lab...

"How much of the past changed?" asked Kira.

"Not to much!" said Dr. O, "History was able to get on the right track after Zedd showed up. Before Zordon left to return to Eltar he filled me in on some stuff Kira told him of the future," said Dr. O, "That's why I bought this land, knowing that Mesogog would want to find the Gems. I took the job at Reefside knowing it would be my best chance to met you and the others."

"So, you knew that we found the Dino Gems, before we told you?" asked Kira.

"I was able to figure it out," said Dr. O, "But their was something I wasn't able to figure out until just after we met."

"What?" asked Kira.

"Why Zordon never showed your parents like he did with Conner and Ethan," said Dr. O.

"Why?" asked Kira.

"Your mother was Kimberly Hart, the Pink Ranger," said Dr. O, "My ex-girlfriend."

"No, my mother's maiden name is Johnson," said Kira.

"Johnson was the last name of her first husband, who was killed by a drunk driver when you were just 11 months," said Dr. O.

"Wait, Josh Johnson and Kim were only together for a year," said Hayley.

"That how my mom told me my dad died," said Kira, "Mike Ford, adopted me after My mom and he got married."

"The only reason your mom moved to Reefside is that she remembered meeting you in the past," said Tommy.

"If Josh Johnson isn't my father then who is?" asked Kira.

"The guy Kimberly dated before Josh Johnson." said Tommy, as he handed her an envelope.

Kira pulls out the Dear John letter Kimberly sent Tommy, dated one month before Kira was born.

"You!" said a shocked Kira.

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this story, Please Review! 


End file.
